Life Note
by flooding-rivers
Summary: "...I wonder are you a foolish enough detective to be," His breath was still as well as her own, in the millennia her pause had taken. "L?" She felt the words leave her mildly chapped lips and she licked them.
1. Loathing the Color Purple

Alright, this is my first death note fanfic. I will be using the real names of L and others in this fiction so if you don't want to know don't read. I ask that you all please tell me if improvements need to be made, please don't just say that the story is horrible and not tell me how to improve it. Enjoy. R&R

_Thoughts of main character_

_

* * *

  
_

_ Detention sucks. _These words ran through her mind everyday at 4:20. At 4:21 she blinked, plum colored eyes losing site of the room for a moment only to open again and view the desks, two others seats have students in them, and a teacher, Mr. Takahashi, was busying himself at the front of the room with grading second year math exams, the rest of the room is empty. Normally it's just him and her in here and she can leave before the hour is up if she helps him grade the papers. It's a nice little set up, they thought it up after she was in here two weeks strait -the first two of freshman year. She's not a bad student, does all her homework, top of her class, she just refuses to wear the school uniform, and no uniform equals detention.

4:25 musing about not leaving early was boring her at 4:22. The clock ticked by so slowly, she didn't even have homework to do, it being done when she received it instead of taking notes from the next teacher.

4:26 the boys in the desks two rows away began whispering in hushed tones, oddly she recalled that they were in here because of the prank that happened earlier that day, if she heard correctly it had to do with painting a room red. The whispers became slightly louder and she was able to make out the word kira, the killer whom the whole world was scared of. He could kill without ever meeting the person.

No one really knew how he killed though. She did, she noticed when the shinigami first entered this world, and the second who followed five months later. The second one's name is Rem if she remembered correctly; they met once before, she was eight.

4:28 she stopped trying to entertain her mind with thoughts that had been there many times before. She slouched over, resting her head on the desk, dark blonde hair created a curtain around her face blocking out some of the light. She closed her eyes and took a nap.

She felt her shoulder move. It moved again and she felt pressure in the shape of a hand on her shoulder, it was gently trying to shake her awake, _Must be Mr. Takahashi_. Moving her head slightly the curtain of hair drew back enough for her to see the clock. 5:01, lifting her head all the way she saw that indeed it was Mr. Takahashi, his side bag filled with papers hung off his shoulder, his suit jacket over his arm, the left arm was moving back to his side from being out stretched.

"Was I snoring by any chance?" Speaking lazily, she added a fake yawn to make it seem as if she were drowsy after her nap, she did the act whenever someone was around her when she woke, in truth she rarely had troubles becoming fully aware after she slept. Mr. Takahashi, not sensing the falsehood, cracked a smile at the display, thin lips nearly disappearing in the action.

"Not a bit, Mikuru-Chan" when his mouth closed a slight smile stayed on the young man's lips and Mikuru let one rest on her face as well. He was the last teacher to stop calling her Ikeda-chan. It's her current surname, it belongs to her aunt and uncle, she despises her uncle, however Kokoro loves her husband. Her aunt looks so much like her mom too, it's hard to make her upset and not feel bad about it, so Takumi stays.

During her thoughts Mikuru had risen and walked alongside Mr. Takahashi. At 5:04 they had reached the main floor and her thoughts began to stray to his upcoming wedding which, if she remembered right, is scheduled for November 18th, about six months from now. They parted at the shoe lockers, presumably he went to his car. Mikuru changed her shoes, grabbed her bag and began walking to the café her and her friendsdinned at every Monday night at half past five.

5:29 The streets, crowded with people rushing about with errands, were difficult to navigate, however Mikuru weaved in and out of the mess eager to leave the cold air. After pushing past a few couples she made her way down an empty side street, there was a mere half a block left till she reached the café. Her pace quickened at the thought of the food. Vaguely, she heard a car turn down the street, but paying no mind she began to dart across.

**

* * *

**Her back was sore, she noted, and there were no sounds, her vision was slightly blurry. However she made out two unknown figures, bent over her. _I was hit… _Sound exploded in her ears making them ring from the intensity and her vision began to clear. The two over her were male, the one on the left side of her was an older man, on the right he had dark hair, the older one was asking if she was fine.

Her vision finally came fully back. The older man looked to be about been around eighty, he was dressed in a suit, while the younger man appeared to be about thirty and dressed in regular clothing.

"I'm fine." Her voice was smooth and didn't crack, a good sign, maybe she would be.

"I will call an ambulance to retrieve you. You will need to be examined by a doctor." Once more it was the old man who spoke. _He must have been the one driving, poor guy. _The young man continued to openly stare at her. _Weirdo_

"I'll be fine," Glancing around she noticed her bag had everything spill out. "If you can I'd be grateful if you help me find everything though." They both stepped back as she stood up and began to retrieve all her school things, the old man began to help by collecting the numerous papers that littered the ground, the young one bent to pick something up as well, but afterwards he just stood hands in his pockets and stared, again.

"Miss, please allow myself to call you an ambulance." Yet again the older man is the one who spoke.

"Really, I'm fine, I don't need to see any doctors." She began searching for her watch, it probably flew off when she had been hit. She spotted it on the ground it seemed to still work, the hands were ticking nice and evenly, it read 5:31. _I'm late. _

The older man handed her the papers he had gathered and she began arranging them in her bag as well as put the pencils and the various other things she had gathered in. She sighed as she put her watch in as well. With the clasp broken she couldn't hook it to the belt loops her skirt had like before. The only thing that wasn't in its place was her phone. _Well that solves the riddle of what he grabbed._

"Miss please let us call an ambulance. There could be severe damage that would only be noticeable by a licensed physician." The old man had spoken once more. _This is getting annoying._

"Listen I'm fine now if you'd please-"

"Mikuru-chan, you're late!" It was Diana, she was born here on the American base where her father works, so Diana is an American, but she's been in Japan her whole life. Alongside Diana is Izumi their arms are linked, ivory against ebony, Diana leading the way so that Izumi wouldn't need to hit the ground with her stick to know where to step._ My two best friends. _

"Sorry, I was hit by their car and-"

"You were hit by their car! Where's the ambulance?" Diana turned ready to rear up and chew them out, but Izumi spoke before Diana had a chance to yell.

"Dia-chan," Izumi spoke quietly, voice like a soft bell. "Miku-chan had more to say. There is most likely a reason that there is not an ambulance."

"Fine," The word was forced and sounded gruff. It was also the closest Diana ever came to when admitting she was in the wrong. "Miku-chan, why isn't there an ambulance here?" Diana's words still sounded forced, but she said it.

"I don't need one. I'm fine. I would have been in sooner though, but my stuff scattered and needed to be picked up."

"How do ya know you're fine, huh! You could have a concussion or somethin'. They put ya up to it right? They probably didn't want to get their license taken away for hitting a person. Come on. Tell me what're you two's names? I'm waiting." Diana was glaring at the older man choosing him as the one in charge, while Izumi was just patiently waiting at her side.

"Dia-chan, please calm down, the driver offered to call for an ambulance, but I said no."

"Yes, she was quite insistent on Mr. Watari not calling an ambulance, quite the opposite of what you're implying." It was the younger man, he was still staring, but he had spoken at least. Mikuru had turned to face him as had Izumi when she heard the new voice.

"Who are you then?" Diana turned, aiming her glare so that both men received it. It didn't have any effect on either of them, not that she noticed.

"I am," He paused, thinking it seemed about his name. "Hideki Ryuuga. No relation to the singer though."_I wonder why he'd lie. _With her thoughts Mikuru let her face harden, as only one other person could see the expression. That person also being the one to steal her phone, constantly stare, lie, and probably own the car she'd been hit with, she didn't care. No, she didn't care a bit.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ryuuga-san." Her voice held all the needed emotions to fool her friends, anyone in earshot really, unless you saw her face, it held an expression of a cold simmering hatred just being born, an expression that made her eyes seem more pomegranate than plum. After a pause, as if she had just had the thought when really it had sat in the back of her mind since they came, she spoke, happy-go-lucky voice hitting the perfect key. "Dia-chan, Izumi-chan, why don't you head in and order my usual, I'll be right in, I just want to make sure that I have everything from my bag." Diana opened her mouth and was definitely ready to protest, however Izumi had begun to turn, so Diana reluctantly followed behind not wishing to abandon their blind friend.

When Mikuru's heard the bell ring as her friends opened the cafe's door she took several fast steps and reached the younger man before he had time to back away, and quietly so that only he would hear she spoke, hate filled in her voice, but in an undeniable tone that could only be considered as arrogance. "I expect my phone to be returned and when you do use your real name, not that I don't already know it. Goodbye, Mr. Whose-name-begins-with-an-L." She stepped away, smile on her face, and did a half jog across the street and into the café, the bell ringing as she entered. Once inside she glanced over the tables, spotting her friends at a table in the back she made her way over and sat down, grin on her face.

"What's with the happy face? You were hit by a car earlier you know." Diana had spoken, Izumi drummed her fingers on the table, a habit.

"Well, even though the clasp on my watch is broke it still works. I thought it had broken so I'm really glad now." The lie left her mouth easily, and out of habit when the watch was brought up she began to reach down and check it, halfway through the move it occurred that it was in her bag, and, after fumbling a moment, lifted the silver cover of the face of her clock up . 5:36, it ticked, but she kept quiet and watched it idly, musing about the expression on Lawliet's face._ It wasn't surprised, it was horrified, marvelously horrified..... Three days at most before he returns it, then it's more fun and games..._ The waitress arrived with the meal at 5:41.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this, I had a lot of fun writing it. It was a lot of research though, there are 25 new bookmarks on research stuff for this chapter alone. When I started to post it I was still making corrections too, I had thought April 5th, 2004 was a Tuesday, but it turns out it's a Monday..... Anyway if you have any questions feel free to ask, I will answer them, unless they will be revealed later in the story.(I have everything planed, but the ending) If it is answered later on I will inform you though, I'd hate to leave you hanging....

Review please. (need 2 for next post)


	2. Dearest

Wow this is my next chapter, so happy^^. I really couldn't wait to write this as soon as I posted my first chapter I was ready to write this, but I held off for a few days. I really, held off a few months, then became hasty and posted my rough draft instead, bad idea. Now if you're even reading my note ( I don't blame you if you're not, I never do) I'm going to clue you into how I do my review . If I type 2,000 words I want 2 reviews, if 3,000 than 3. Also, please note, I will be revealing one of his real names, there are two that it could be……. The one I will be using is Lawliet Lawsford with Lawliet as the first name since I like it better^^. I think you understand. Anyway I really do hope for more reviews than the minimum. Now for the story, enjoy^^.

Also I want to thank Soul Of Doom for the review, in fact the only reason I'm posting this is because I don't want you to wait any longer.....

_Thoughts of main character_

**Dream**

**

* * *

**

"**Mommy, there's blood everywhere. Mommy? Mommy, where are your….." **

She woke, face in the pillow, biting down she screamed, tears leaking from her eyes, and a body distorted into a harsh tangle of shaking limbs. She took in gulps of air, willing her body under control. After the shaking stopped Mikuru glanced to the clock on the nightstand near her. It read 2:53, heaving a sigh she lifted herself off the bed and turned on her bedside lamp. Mina, a white westie*, stared up worriedly from the floor, letting out a few quiet whimpers Mina voiced his concern.

Leaning down Mikuru lifted up her terrier and nestled it to her, falling back so Mina could be laid on her stomach, she stroked Mina's soft fur, a frown marred her features, she would not try to sleep after that. She had planned to be well rested too; she wanted to have her wits about her. Now she'd just have to plan ahead and hope for the best.

_Thursday, the third day, when will he come? If it's in the morning Lawliet has a limited amount of time, and I am sure he doesn't want that to be a way out for me, he'll want all the time he can. Also if he had a way to detain me he would have done it sooner. So it won't be before school. It is doubtful that he is able to reach me at school, but if he could it'd cause a commotion since he is not a relative, __though he could say he wanted to make sure I'm alright after the accident….__. __After school is most likely, there're so many possibilities once school is out, and detention is over….. __He will have the most time then without producing too much suspicion. _

The time of his arrival was planned, but the why still alluded her and so instead of rising to retrieve a book to read, a magazine, her laptop, anything to entertain her she continued to dwell upon the man that she had skillfully avoided thinking of the past the past two and a half days, she rather be forced to respond quickly than have it already planned, her brain would kick into high gear and her thoughts came quickly. Instead though, she thought, as she had already begun the process of thinking.

_His name was false. I was hit by his car, however if he didn't want to pay the repercussions of hitting me then he wouldn't have taken my phone. He would have left, and fast, or ordered his driver to at least. The fact that Lawliet had remained and taken something that would lead back to me means he wanted to find me, unfortunately for him unless he has a way to bypass my password it's unlikely he'll learn anything._

_He should already know my name thanks to Diana, from there he may assume that since Diana is my friend and she was wearing our school uniform we attend the same school or had recently. So he has my name, age range, and -assuming he has any intelligence at all- school. If he has my school and name, he has most likely found my address………… Next to him, I have nothing. His name brought up nothing, I didn't think to look at the plates, and the old man ran an orphanage with not much else on him. That damn guy has even got my phone and I don't want to get a new one…….. This could be bad….._

She slid Mina off her stomach carefully as to not wake the small dog. Then standing up, clock reading 3:25, she moved to her desk and, wielding a screwdriver, began to replace the broken clasp to her silver treasure.

* * *

5:28, it had taken her a little over two hours to complete such a simple task, but repairs weren't her thing. It wasn't even her screwdriver, it was her cousin's, Kano, and he'd be missing it after a few days.

Standing she crossed the eight steps to the door quickly, leaving the watch on the desk, and exiting into the sleeping house screwdriver in hand. Silently she moved the few feet to the entrance of Kano's room, the one right next to her own, and slipped in. The window only let in a small amount of the sun's morning light, but it provided enough light to see by and she quickly made her way to his desk that, as always, was covered in broken trinkets, pliers, small hammers, mismatched screws, and now a screwdriver.

Turning around, the door clicked shut and the light flicked on. Kano leaned against the door in his draw-string pajamas, awake, and his expression grim. They stood there staring at each other in the early morning, with each passing moment her resolve wavered; she hoped he would speak soon.

Kano sighed, raked a hand through his mop of dark brown hair, then spoke, voice deep, but tired. "I heard you wake up." A pause, as if he wasn't sure he should say more, then, "I always here you, our beds are next to the same wall. It was really early….. You should have gone back to bed….. You never have enough sleep." He looked at her, not breaking eye contact, expecting an answer to the unasked question; they both knew she'd never tell. She looked down, faltering under his tired gaze.

_He heard me; the pillow didn't muffle the sound enough. Shit._ She spoke words flowing off her tongue without a thought in an attempt to change the subject. "Sorry, Kano-niisan, I just wanted to return the screwdriver. A part of my watch broke the other day and needed fixing, but it's fixed now so there's no trouble. I'll just head back to my room, sorry to have woken you." She began to walk towards the door, hoping he'd move. He didn't, and she had to stop a few feet away, to keep a comfortable distance between the two.

"Mikuru," His voice became stern, eyes hardening, and his expression mirrored hers from earlier in the week, or in truth hers had mirrored his. "That is not the answer to my question; I want to know why you're still up after waking and screaming into your pillow at three in the damn morning." He asked the question, the one that went years without being asked. Mikuru's mouth opened, but before she could deny anything he cut her off. "Don't lie; you've woken up screaming for as long as you lived here. It worries me, and if Kaa-san and Tou-san knew they'd be worried as wel-." She had taken those last few steps and reached behind him at the handle, it all happened before he could react, he stumbled as the door opening door pushed him forward, then she was past him, through her door shutting and locking it in the process , and in her room.

The door handle jiggled, it was locked, and even though he couldn't say it to her face he still spoke, tired, muffled words coming through the cracks, and when he finished he walked back to his room. The words had been nearly inaudible, she heard him though and a few silent tears slid down her cheeks.

Her alarm began to buzz, 7:00, she stood, turned off the beeping, made her bed, and put the book she had been reading away on the small shelf above her bed . She yawned; she really never did receive enough sleep and being awake for the last, maybe, four and a half hours probably didn't help any. She stood in front of her closet peering at all her cloths, deciding that since she didn't work today she'd wear a skirt instead of jeans, and began to dress, once clothed she sat at her desk and did hair and make-up in the mirror that was hanging on the wall behind it. Standing, she turned to another mirror on her closet door, it was full length just for this purpose and looked at herself for the day.

The shirt was purple with a scoop neck, long sleeves, and a black design on it, the skirt was dark denim and reached mid-thigh, and lastly were the leggings, they were purple with yellow ducks on them. Mikuru sighed when she glanced at the leggings and resisted the urge to touch the leathery skin that made up part of her left thigh. Moving her eyes upward she fixed a strand of hair and smiled, slightly behind and above, her hair was in pigtails and appeared brownish because of the colors of her cloths. Her make-up was simple, enough to make her look nice, but not draw attention. She looked at herself over again and her smile widened, she wasn't thin and wispy like Diana nor was she curvy like Izumi, she was average, if not extremely tall, just what she wanted, and soon even her eye's would be normal, two more months and she could afford colored contacts. Brown ones, a deep chestnut color, maybe her hair would darken also, if not she could always die it; the more she blended in the better. Walking to her desk and make-up table she picked up her watch, checked the time, 7:25, attached it to her belt loop and made her way downstairs.

The table was already set for breakfast, Kano and Masako, her younger cousin, were already sitting and Aunt Kokoro was bringing in a bowl of pickled vegetables before taking her seat and, pulling out her chair, Mikuru did the same, as she was filling her plate, Takumi, her uncle, entered and sat at the head of the table and began eating as well. Breakfast proceeded as usual; small talk intermingled with the sounds of eating.

"Mikuru?" It was her Uncle, Takumi, and his tone of voice let her know they were about to have the same argument they've been having for four years. Gritting her teeth she swallowed a piece of egg and looked up.

"Yes?" Her voice was slightly cheery and her tone was a question, but the smile on her showed that she knew exactly what he was going to say.

"I believe you know the dress code for your school, I expect you to change. If you refuse you'll have to find your own way to school as usual. So will you be joining us in the car today?" His eyes had grown harder at the comment, but they also looked tired, four years is a long time for the same argument, day after day.

"Well, it is nice out; I think I'll just walk. Thank you for the offer though Uncle." She beamed another smile at him and watched as the lines on his face tightened. Standing, she spoke, "Well, I better be leaving if I don't want to be late. Thank you for the meal." she sent smiles to both her aunt and younger cousin and ignored the eye contact Kano tried to make, and made her way towards the front door. At the door she stopped, put on a pair of white sneakers, grabbed her coat, umbrella and bag, then stepped out the door into the drizzling rain and began her walk to school.

4:20, Mikuru heaved a sigh, the boys sitting a few rows away glanced and continued their conversation about kira.

* * *

_Four days, four days and all they talk about is kira and how cool he is. Kira this, and kira that. It was annoying; what makes it worse is that Mr. Takahashi even joined in on their conversation yesterday and will probably do it today too. Goodbye silence.........._

"So Mr. Takahashi, who do you think is smarter? Kira or L?" The boy who spoke had dark brown hair and a pug nose, and looked average in every aspect.

There was a stretch of silence as Mr. Takahashi thought, and before he spoke he quietly set the magazine he had brought to read down, then, "I'm not really sure I could say, I've never met either of them so I wouldn't be able to tell. They both have to be brilliant though to have the whole world wondering who will win." After he answered, he sat up in his chair eager to see where the conversation was going.

"Well," This one had black hair, was slightly taller than his friend and squinted whenever he talked. "Hojo and I both agree, kira's gotta be the smarter one. He's got that world famous detective stumped; otherwise he'd be caught already." He grinned as he spoke, like he had said something really smart and important.

_So annoying……._

Heaving another sigh Mikuru sat up and stretched, took a glance at the clock, 4:27, and spoke. "Kira, is an idiot, it's as plain as day to anyone with an ounce of intelligence, not even that. Then again you both _did_ paint a room red."

"So, you think L's smart do ya? So why hasn't he caught kira yet? Don't forget _you're_ in here too." It was Hojo who spoke, his pug nose wrinkling as he finished.

"_I'm_ not in here for painting a room _red_. _I'm _in here because I'm not wearing the school's stupid uniform. I never said L was smart either. I said kira was an idiot, I think L is too. Think about it, if you had the power to kill anyone with just their name and face would you let everyone know about it? No, you'd keep it a secret, fear it, use it to make money, but no; he flaunts his power about and draws attention to himself. L is stupid too though, who would want to chase someone who could kill you so easily? Hence they are both idiots." As she spoke Mikuru's voice had risen and in the silence ensuing it echoed off the concrete walls. After almost a minute of silence she sighed and muttered a quiet _annoying_, before resting her head on her arms. No one spoke another word, and when detention ended the two boys left in silence as well.

"Mikuru, wait a moment." She had almost been out the door, but paused, waiting for him to collect his papers together before he walked closer to continue speaking. "Is everything alright? You seem a bit…. grouchy today. If there's anything you need to talk about I and any other teacher will be willing to listen. However, if you just feel like being surly from now on, I assure you, any other teacher will happily add to your detentions and I'm sure you don't want that."

"Sorry Mr. Takahashi, I haven't gotten much sleep recently, I'll make sure to keep my attitude in check." She sent him a look to convey her sincerity and, after he nodded, she turned and walked down the hallway as he fiddled with locking the door. At the shoe lockers she quickly changed to her white sneakers and walked out to the school yard.

The rain had stopped around lunch and all that was left was a clean smell, damp grass, and a chill to the cool spring air. She took a deep breath in and a smile graced her face, she may have detested the wet and cold, but nothing smelled better than springtime after it's rained. She began walking towards the school gates, the black town car parked right in front did not go unnoticed, neither did the figure leaned against the side of the car, her smile lessened, but she forced it to stay.

As she neared, she realized that the man was wearing the same shirt and jeans as before, and was staring at her, again. Mikuru began walked towards him and stopped an arm's length away before she began to speak. "Could I have my phone back?"

"I could have you arrested." She took a step back, her eyes widening and mouth parting open, he continued. "I could have you interrogated as well. However, I believe it will be easier and less time consuming if you just answer my questions."

"You could be lying. How do I know you could really do those things? Besides what have I done?" Her tongue reacted before she could process a thought, and she was thankful.

"You don't. However it is in your best interest to cooperate wit-"

"Listen, I want my phone back that you _stole _after you _hit_ me with your car. That's it. I don't see how I've done anything wrong or how you could have any reason to arrest and interrogate me. In fact I should report you for everything you've broken the law for."

"You do not have my name." He was calm, his body still slack against the car.

"What are you talking about? I've already said I knew it. Did you think I had just randomly guessed a letter and got it right? You did didn't you! To tell the truth it is a weird name for Japan, I mean what kind of Japanese would you be if you named your son Lawliet Laws-" She didn't finish. More of she _couldn't_ finish as a hand had swiftly been placed over Mikuru's mouth before she finished, and, at the moment, the owner of the hand had an expression of anxiety, a bit of fear, and mild anger in his eyes that were fixed in a glare. In return Mikuru adopted a glare of her own and removed Lawliet's hand from her mouth after two hard yanks.

"What was that for?" Her voice had raised several octaves and was near shouting volume.

"It is best if you do not call me that and if I do not receive your cooperation you will be taken into custody. You have no other option." With that said he turned and opened the door. "Shall we?"

"I will cooperate with you; however, I'm in a bit of a situation here. You see, I'm a high school girl and you're what? Thirty? Do you know what kind of reputation I'd get if anyone saw me enter the car? Not to mention you could be some kind of pervert and if I got in I might never come out."

"I'm nowhere close to being in my thirties. However I assure you that nothing will happen to you while you are in this vehicle."

"Uhuh, that's nice to hear and all, but it is only part of the problem. In case you can't see I'm not wearing the uniform, and it's not because I get special treatment. I get detention everyday for not wearing it and most of the teacher's dislike me because they think I'm being disrespectful. Which I'm not, but I saw Mrs. Suzumi watching you from her club room's window when I walked out, and come school tomorrow I'll be called to the office and dismissed from the school for poor behavior, giving the school a bad name, influencing delinquent behavior, and anything else they think of." She waited for an answer, but he didn't speak and his hand went near his mouth and he began chewing on his nail. It was obvious that he was thinking, so she did not speak.

_I could outrun him, he's maybe 5'9 and I'm about 7 in. taller than him, but it'd only work for maybe three blocks before I'm tired and he has a car…… Running is a no, besides it's no fun and he can always find me later….. Also he has to be about thirty, those bags under his eyes……. Does he ever sleep? He looks like he's sucking his thumb right now, that's kinda weird……I hate that teacher, if she wasn't there I could be figuring out why he's scared of people knowing his name, or why he stole my phone….. Sure it's not on the market yet, but that's no reason to steal it…… I don't even know how he could arrest and interrogate me or whatever he wants to do..... that might be good to find-_

"There will be arrangements made with your school to prevent your expulsion. Now if you would," He motioned towards the vehicle. "I have things to discuss with you and I would like to be somewhere more secure while discussing them. Also, please refer to me as Ryuuzaki and nothing else." He then moved towards the rear door, opened it, and went inside, Mikuru was right behind him, and as she sat she shut the door and placed her school bag on her lap.

* * *

Read and Review, pretty, pretty please:) Also the tittle comes from a children's story, if you guess it right you may have a cookie^^


	3. Doubling down

Do to people recently reading my story I've decided to start on my 3rd chapter right away, though it still took forever. I hope you all enjoy^^

Special thanks to all who have reviewed or favorite-ed my story, Lady Gaga, and to Dairy Queen with their moolattes (sp?). ^^

_Thoughts of main character_

_

* * *

_

Mikuru never rode in a car regularly, mainly because of her stubbornness every morning, but also because she didn't like to. They are, for someone of her height, uncomfortable, her knees scraped the seat in front of her, if they hit a bump her head would travel the millimeters needed to smash into the ceiling, and her arms could not stretch out properly without invading someone else's personal space. Cars were also deathtraps. Thousands of people died every day in accidents, and people rarely even noticed, it was just another death. No, Mikuru did not like cars at all.

"So….. Is this the same car you hit me with?" As Mikuru spoke she turned her head towards him, her right pigtail spilling over her shoulder and her bangs shifting slightly over her eyes. Hidden Mikuru's brows furrowed over his bizarre sitting position, but she made no comment on it.

"Yes, it is the same." He faced Mikuru, and as he spoke in his dull monotonous words his eyes seemed to lock onto hers. She allowed a pleasant smile to gently grace her features and any warmth in her eyes to fade, lying with her eyes took too much work, and there was no need with him.

"I hope the driver isn't the same too. I'd hate for his reckless driving to cause another accident, especially with us inside. It'd be... unfortunate." Her last words were spoken with a slight raise in pitch, as if a crash would just barely inconvenience her. Mikuru's watch made its way into her hand and she glanced at its glace covered face, 5:08.

"My driver is the same; I saw no reason to change him." The clock slipped from her grasp once more and dangled off the seat, swinging on the end of it chain.

"Your call, I guess, may I have my phone back now?" Mikuru's finger twitched on her schoolbag's strap and her smile would have faltered had she not have had practice keeping her expression pleasant.

"When we drop you off you can have it. Now, you will tell me how you know my name Miss Ikeda." Lawliet did not ask a question, but demanded an answer.

"I know your name the same way you know mine. I read it and saw your face correlating with it, it's that simple."

"Interesting, where was it you saw it?" Lawliet's voice became less monotonous as he spoke, not by much, but slightly.

"Somewhere, and that's all. Why do you care so much if someone knows your name anyway?" His gazed left hers and he turned and stared at the space in front of him. Mikuru would have restated her question but she knew he heard, and she knew what he was doing. He was thinking; Lawliet was doing the age old trick of looking at nothing, allowing his brain to work solely on whatever thought had entered his mind. Reaching for her watch with a slight rustle of cloth she examined it, 5:14, she continued to watch the largest hand tick the seconds by until half a minute had passed by. Glancing away from her treasured timepiece she found the reflection of the driver in the rearview mirror, the driver was the same.

_Quillish Wammy, same guy alright. Lawliet didn't look fearful when I said his name in front of him as when we were outside. So this man must know….. Lawliet sure is odd for being fearful of his name being known. Then again with that kira, I guess some people would be spooked... Maybe he is a criminal…... Probably a white collar type or maybe the mob… _Mikuru's thought process paused as her eyes darted to take in her companion then back at the ticking hands. _I just can't see him robbing a convenience store anyway, and why would he have a chauffeur if that were the case?_

Lawliet began to face Mikuru once more, so she fixed her gaze with. Her gaze was passive, all earlier emotion tamed by the simple act of watching seconds tick by. His held something akin to what she saw in her uncle's eyes whenever he asked a witness a question. Not just a simple question, but a case winning question, a question that damned the witness no matter what answer they came up with, even silence was the wrong answer. Those were Lawliet's eyes, even the slightly amused glint of curiosity as to what she would come up with was there, waiting to damn her. She felt a chill in her bones.

"I am kira." His words were spoken monotonously each syllable evenly spaced so that his words could not be misheard, but his eyes never left her face, he planned to gouge her every reaction. Glancing down Mikuru took in the watch still clutched in her grasp. 5:26, her family wouldn't be expecting her home for a good fifteen minutes, she glanced out the window, they were in her neighborhood, four blocks away and she had no answer for him. Once more her mouth knew what her brain did not and no thought told it to speak, but it did.

"Please have Mr. Wammy drive around until it's near 5:40, I normally make it home about then." Her eyes were fixated on the ticking hands then, mind beginning to enter the state of thought it would need, to succeed in damning her least.

"Did you read his name in the same place as mine?"

"I've read his name in several places, now would you please?" Her answer was automatic and she ignored him from then on, she ignored the world, and thought.

_I know he's lying. If I say he is though he will wonder how I know, so the truth is damning…. _

_If I act like I believe him I am damned because then he will expect me to fear him or want something of him…... _

_If I ask him to prove it and kill someone I call his bluff but am damned… _

_What am I suppose to say? There has to be a way to call his bluff and not seem murderous myself…._

With her thoughts in order Mikuru mentally focused on the world again, her eyes coming into focus on the clock's face, 5:31. She took a breath in, knowing she'd damn herself one way or another if she did this wrong. Mikuru saw it as the only way to damn herself in a convincing way if it didn't work though. She just hoped he knew more about her than he let on.

"You don't appear to be kira to me."

"That's a very bold thing for you to say."

"I have a very sound reason why I'd say it."

"What reason is that?"

"You aren't kira. If you were, and proved it by killing someone, I'd die in the end to keep your secret quiet. That's who kira is, he's someone where anyone who poses a threat must die, just like the fake L, and me knowing is a threat. No, you aren't kira. You said you were because no matter my answer it would have been wrong. You did the same thing my uncle does to win a case. You put me in a situation where any answer I gave would be wrong, even silence would be the incorrect answer." She smiled as she spoke. Mikuru knew she had to seem unfazed, she knew she had to seem over confident, she knew she had to seem like she had all the cards.

"I have already decided to kill you. You know I'm kira." His voice had yet to change since when he first announced that he was kira and she knew he had to have thought of a scenario like this. Lawliet had to have planned this response; no one would toss words like that about that they couldn't follow through with, not unless they planned to do just that, throw them around.

"Then you'd have to kill your driver too, he knows now also. You won't though, you aren't kira. If you were you would have killed him shortly after he hit me because his incompetence in driving brought attention to you. Kira hates incompetence, of any kind; he also would never want to work with someone unless he had to. He likes to look down at the world. That's why he kills criminals; they're the scum of scum. Why else would he so idiotically flaunt such power, he believes he has no equal." While speaking her voice rose unintentionally, kira didn't understand his power, he never would and it infuriated her, but even she heard how her voice sounded, and with a calming breath she began again. "You trust Mr. Wammy though. Earlier when I said your name in public your reaction was far different than when I said it again here. You aren't kira." She peered out the window, a few blocks from home, she checked her watch, 5:38; it was time for her to leave. "If you would return me my phone now, I'll walk the rest of the way."

Her hand extended forward and she was surprised that he reached into his pocket for it; she expected it to be in a compartment of the door panel, or with Mr. Wammy. Not his pocket. When it fell into her right palm from his pincer like grip, another bizarre quirk she decided not to comment on, she slipped it into her school bag and opened the door to step out of the stopped vehicle, half way out she was stopped by a firm grip around her wrist, his voice articulating itself to her back in the same monotonous manner as so many of his words.

"Your answer was accurate with good reasoning. We will speak again." With that his hand slipped off her wrist and she stepped out of the car and closed the door. Then the car started again and pulled forward down the block and reaching the first intersection it turned left disappearing around the corner with plum eyes gazing after. Mikuru decided then that she more than disliked him, she hated him. Lawliet had taken her game, a game that should have ended today, with her as the victor, and called for a rematch.

* * *

Well, I rewrote this chapter, I do that a lot, hope you enjoy. Read and Review.


	4. Semantics

Special thanks to all who have reviewed or favorite-ed my story. ^^

_Thoughts of main character_

Bum-Bum-bah-bum-bum-bah

* * *

1:43 am, Mikuru was sprawled across her bed reading a thriller novel she'd read twelve times before. If asked she'd tell you the book was okay, it was written in a confusing fashion, characters were shallow, but it was filled with interesting plot twists, so it was only okay, and she was right. The book she read was nothing special and only called to be re-read if several years span the distance between readings. Tonight was her fourth time reading the book this year, she had parts of it memorized, but it filled her purpose. It allowed her to pass the night away; Mikuru could read this novel in about six hours, from 10-o-clock till 4-o-clock if reading was all she did.

At 3:24 am Mikuru stopped reading and pulled the book away from her face. She blinked, then blinked again in realization, re-read the passage, and wanted to laugh at herself for her own idiocy.

_Lawliet has to work with the cops, a consultant, maybe a private detective, could still be a mob man with a few cops in his pocket...No, I don't think he's a part of the mob anymore; it just doesn't fit…..._

_ I guess he's either a consultant or a detective….. He could be a co- no, cops don't make enough money for a driver, unless he's dirty….. No, you could never be dirty enough to afford a driver; at least I don't think so… _

_But what if he's from money…?_

_Why didn't I realize this before? There were so many signs... Signs that I never took the time to notice because I was arrogant, signs I didn't notice because he'd distract me from them. He'd make me scared or angry, and would leave me confused. Even though I knew his name, something he didn't want anyone else to know, he was still in charge. He guided all our conversations…. _

_Bastard! He knew exactly what to do to keep me flustered... _

_He kept me from thinking strait… _

_How could he have known what would do that to me? Unless… Maybe he didn't know… Maybe he'd just done it so many times that…_

_ What did I get myself into? He's a pro at manipulating people; I must just be child's play. How could I be so stupid…?_

_He probably could have twisted the conversation anyway he wanted. He paid attention to my answers. Even my reaction to anything he said he monitored… Like he was studying me or probing me or….interrogating me?_

_Where would he have learned to do it though…? I'm an idiot…. _

_He has to have had involvement with police before. Probably watched, like, a million interrogations take place, maybe even participated in them… _

_All these answers were staring me in the face too…_

4:22 am, Mikuru glanced at the clock once more. She'd been lost in her thoughts for nearly an hour. She sighed, uncovered herself from her comforter, scooted to the base of her pillow and turned to face the wall. Leaning upwards slightly Mikuru put the book back where it sat on the low shelf, fingers skimming over the bindings of the other books on the shelf, thick and thin bindings past smoothly under her fingertips and her plum eyes read the titles of each book out of boredom. Before she reached the end of the shelf Mikuru's fingers fell from the bindings and her eyes darted away.

On the left end of the shelf Mikuru kept the books that she didn't read, an encyclopedia set from her grandfather, and a Japanese/English dictionary that used to be her mothers. She seldom used either gift, the encyclopedias were in English which Mikuru couldn't read, and she had no want to learn it so the dictionary was just as useless. There was a book full of fairy tales both her and Kano had loved to act out as children, then there was a book from her father followed by a book from her brother. Which in all truth was from her father also, he having handed it to her brother to hand to her, but she never was one for technicalities.

Shifting so her legs were over the bed's edge she stood, slipping her chilly feet into slippers. Mikuru stood and took a few steps as silently as she could, the floor boards didn't creak, and a smile spread across her lips. Another step and she stopped, a cold shiver surged through her body, and with a quick glance back she saw her comforter, nice and warm, and decided to turn back. One, two, three, slow steps across the floor before she had her comforter in hand. She adjusted it around herself, allowing its plushy warmth to envelop her. Turning, she took the steps again, one, two, three, and then a fourth cautious footfall settled to the ground. Reaching out, hands still nestled in her comforter's warmth, Mikuru grasp the knob and turned.

Creaking slightly as it did so, the door opened, revealing the dim-lit hallway, Mikuru's shadow loomed before her and another shiver coursed through her, only this one had not been caused by the cold home. Unraveling her right arm from its home within the blanket she flicked the light switch in her room to off and pulled the door carefully shut.

Mikuru moved forward slowly, wishing to not bump into the end table and knock over the vase, wishing to not trip on the rugs edge, or fall off the stair landing. In fact, with her hand trailing across the wall so that she would have some sense of direction, she wished for many things, most were ones that she'd wished for years, they were not answered. Some, the simple ones, that had she turned on a light would have caused Mikuru no trouble, were answered, and she crossed the hallway, descended the stairs, and navigated the lower rooms, without much difficulty.

Entering her Uncle's study she crept towards the computer and sat down in the chair situated in front of it. Roving over the desk Mikuru's hands searched for the power button, and upon finding it, turned the device on, she waited for the computer to boot-up completely. All the while Mikuru wondered if she'd have to learn to be sneaky on a regular basis, she wondered if maybe what she was doing was a bad idea, and she wondered if she would always be afraid of her own shadow.

* * *

Mikuru let out an unfeminine yawn, not bothering to cover her mouth. She had crept into her room at 5:40 am, after a near hour of research on interrogation tactics. Some of the methods mentioned seemed to fit with what he had done, and others, well, they had just been plain weird. It had taken several minutes to fall asleep when she finally went to bed, but she had clocked in more than an hour, that she knew.

At 7 her alarm went off as it always did and she dressed, pale pink undershirt, jeans with a light teal, mildly over-sized T-shirt that had a silver design of a tree, did make-up, and put her hair into a small loose bun. After that she grabbed her work clothes and set them by her school bag. From there, well, it had been a normal day, argue with Takumi, walk to school, receive a detention for a major dress code violation, classes, eat lunch, classes, and then head to detention before work. It was her simple, everyday routine, almost.

Hojo, and his friend, the ones who'd painted the room red, were halfway done with the detentions they had to serve, she nearly grinned at the thought, and then leaned forward to rest her head upon her arms. Mr. Takahashi seemed engrossed in whatever magazine he was holding, while the other boys kept close to near silent murmuring as they had done at the beginning of the week. As she began to doze she wondered if their quietness could be attributed to her lashing out at them the day before. As her brain began to enter into slumber, she decided she didn't really care.

As always when Mikuru napped in detention her shoulder felt a nudge, and when her plum eyes opened they saw that the clock read 5:01, she blinked her eyes and stared at the clock as the longest hand moved around the circle. Mr. Takahashi waited, and shifted his wait onto his other foot, 12 seconds, and now it changed to 5:02. Standing Mikuru put on a sleepy smile as she turned to Mr. Takahashi, and then, not bothering to cover it with a hand, let a yawn escape her mouth as she began her sentence. "Thanks for waking me up again Mr. Takahashi; it really was a good nap though."

"I'm glad Mikuru." He seemed off as he spoke, as if there had been an awkward occurrence that had happened between them, one that only he knew about. Leaning down she grabbed her book bag and took some steps towards the door, as she opened and exited she heard his footsteps begin to follow. Midway down the hall, and after a few quick steps he was at her side. Mikuru slowed down to his pace, and tilted her head down and to the side to take a glimpse of him. His face held the look of one debating with their conscience, and she couldn't help but wonder what it was about. After a moment she decided it might involve her with the way he had acted upon waking her up.

"Mr. Takahashi, if you, well, have something to say. You can say it." As she spoke she strode towards the wall and leaned against it. Mikuru slouched at her shoulders and bent her knees so that she was near equal height with him. Her height always seemed intimidating to most, it caused frequent bulling when she was younger, and she didn't want Mr. Takahashi to feel any more nervous then he probably would as he spoke to her. She patiently waited as he collected his thoughts, she had an hour before work and she was normally 25 min. early to begin with. A minute passed and he finally spoke.

"Well, Ms Aoki, she's stationed right outside of Mr. Satou's office, heard Mrs. Suzumi was speaking with Mr. Satou this morning; she was requesting to have you thrown out. She'd even provided an entire list of reasons why. Mr. Satou was about to okay the request, then he received a phone call, and after wards changed his opinion." Mr. Takahashi had been fidgeting the entire time he was speaking, Mikuru really couldn't blame him; it was an awkward conversation. "When Mrs. Suzumi left his office, she threw her list down and ranted to herself about prostitutes. At least this is what Ms Aoki's been telling everyone."

"Well…." Mikuru didn't really know what to say. She was relieved that Lawliet had come through and embarrassed that she'd almost been thrown out. To top it off what was there really for her to say? As if Mr. Takahashi understood her loss of words he continued.

"I know you're home situation isn't the best, I've read your file, and well…" He'd trailed off, slightly at a loss for words too, before he began again. "Mikuru, you're a good girl. No one's making you do something that you don't want to. Are they? I saw you enter that car yesterday, from the teacher's parking lot. I wouldn't have thought anything of it, except, you mentioned once that your Uncle refuses to pick you up. So you always have to walk. Is what Mrs. Suzumi said about you being a prostitute true?" Mr. Takahashi had found an interesting spot on the wall beside her by the time he finished, and she could deny the fact that she was glad he had. Taking in a breathe and letting it out slowly she thought of what to tell him, by the time the last of the air left she had an answer for him.

"I wasn't breaking the law Mr. Takahashi, and I'm not a prostitute. I know how my actions appeared yesterday though, and I apologize for any trouble I might have caused." Mikuru's mouth widened slightly in pride, not once had she lied in her explanation.

"Would you mind if I asked why you went into that car then?" Mr. Takahashi no longer stared at the wall and his voice seemed a little relieved.

"A car hit me the other day when I was walking, I'm okay though." She added upon seeing her teacher's face begin to transform with worry. "My school bag had everything fall out of it, and I had thought I'd gotten it all, but I hadn't, my cell phone wasn't with my things. It turns out I left it on accident, they had found it and were just returning it to me. When they saw I was walking again they offered me a ride home."

"I see, it makes sense, I think." Mr. Takahashi seemed slightly puzzled, but didn't ask anything else. Slowly he turned and motioned to Mikuru that he was ready to leave again. So she pushed off the wall with her hands and began to walk in stride with him out the building.

* * *

Buttoning the last button on her shirt she began to tuck it in her jeans for work. A few other women were in the locker room changing into or out of uniforms, she was glad she changed in the corner, it enabled her to hide her skin, her leathery malformed fleshed that covered part of her left shoulder and the underneath of her arm as well. Then she tied the red and white striped apron with a sloppy bow behind her back. Finished she shut her locker and began to leave.

"Mikuru-chan! Think you could lend me a hand tying my apron? I can never do the bow just right on my own. I could fix yours if you'd like too." Rei sent a hopeful look towards Mikuru as she spoke, Rei was only a year her senior and had began working at the hospital a month ago.

"Sure, turn around real quick and I'll get it." Mikuru made a spinning motion with one of her fingers and when Rei turned she tied the bow in a pretty manner.

"Thanks, I'll get you now." Rei spoke as she turned around, and Mikuru mimicked her earlier actions. "Hey, I just realized you don't have my new number." Her coworker spoke as she tied the bow, and when she finished Mikuru turned and faced her.

"If you know it now I can put it in." The phone emerged from her pocket easily and Rei fused over it for a moment, with how if she knew that was in stores she would have chosen it, before she recited the number. Mikuru put it in and wrote Rei's name in the contact slot and hit enter. "All done Rei-san, see you're right next to Ryuuga." When she saw his name, or rather his fake name, her voice slowed and she felt a bit of excitement. "Rei-san, I hope you don't mind, but I need to make a call before work real quick."

"Um, Okay, I'll see you in ten then. We're suppose to deliver supper to the first and second floor, the morgue too if he sent an order to the cafeteria."

"Alright, see you then." Mikuru waved absently behind her as she rushed out of the locker room and down a few hallways till she was alone. Then she pressed call, under Ryuuga's name. It rang twice before being picked up.

"Hello Miss Ikeda. I'm glad you called."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Read and Review.


	5. Perhaps

Another installment. An actual installment. not a post and then take down. Cause I always post the wrong document. I hope this is enjoyed though. To those who review thank you. I find them very encouraging._  
_

_Thoughts of main character_

* * *

"I'm sure you are. Let's keep this short. You wanted to talk to me again, and now we are." Mikuru patted down the front of her apron in irritation, and pulled out her watch, cradling the precious time piece in her hand. 5:51, he had six minutes, unless she cut it short. He began.

"You're at work now."

"No, I'm not at work." It rolled off her tongue, the little half truth, and she was fine with it.

"You're lying. You're at Tokyo Waterfront Hospital." Lawliet's monotone voice clearly spoke on the other side of the line. The goliath sized girl sighed before she spoke.

"I _am_ at the hospital. I'm just not working right now, you're quiet the stalker Lawliet." The little jibe left her lips, and she heard his breath change on the other side of the line, Mikuru wished to fluster him, just as he'd done to her.

"You are hard headed and a lover of lies too, Miss Ikeda, just as your file says. Now I asked you nicely before, and such politeness should not be wasted, refer to me as Ryuuzaki from now on." The only noticeable change he had allowed her to hear was the slight change to his breathing, nothing more, and nothing less.

_Annoying…_

"I'll try, happy? Besides, they aren't lies, they're half truths, and it should be called determination." Mikuru took a glance at the watch, 5:53.

"Our conversation then was full of your half truths then, Miss Ikeda." _Well, shit._ He had hit the nail on the head, but Mikuru knew she had to keep calm. There would be no flustering from him.

"Now why do you say that? I provided you with sound reasoning as to why you aren't kira." The little half truth left her mouth and she knew he would see through it.

"You told me why I was not kira. You did not, Miss Ikeda, tell me how I did not appear to be kira. I know you were very specific with your word choice there. So, to not appear to be kira, you must know what kira looks like or have a way of identifying him." The lanky girl stilled her gasp, she could tell he had planned this far ahead, that he had wanted to corner her. Mikuru thought of her next move.

_He's smart, skilled, and a detective, I'm sure of that. Maybe he is more than an ordinary detective though. He has a driver so he must have money… _

_Maybe he doesn't come from money but is a very expensive detective…._

_Maybe a world class detective…._

_Maybe he has a really good reason than to fear people knowing his name is Law-…_

_The bastard!_

_He's L! I got him._

_Right? _

_No, I can't be sure…. _

_It makes sense…_

_Maybe 'cause I want it to make sense_

_And want him to be….._

_I need time…_

_I won't lose…_

Mikuru began to smile as she spoke and she knew that the grin split across her face in an unattractive way. She could feel it. "I have a way of identifying many people, and figuring out who they are. You are Lawliet Lawson, a man with many aliases, but you are also a detective searching for kira. I wonder," Mikuru grinned, an attempt to cheer herself on, with her uncertain conclusion. "are you a foolish enough detective to be," The plum eyed teen knew she hit a nerve, for his breath was still as well as her own, in the millennia her pause had taken. "L?" She could feel her taunt leave mildly chapped lips and licked them after she finished.

Pressing the button that ended the call, before closing the sleek phone shut. With a glance she saw the time, 5:58, a minute later than what she was hoping for and so she began jogging down the hallways she had taken. Two more steps she rounded a corner, slowed down, and saw the clock-in computer with a few fellow co-workers.

"Mikuru-chan!" The voice belonged to Rei, who waved her arm delicately in an 'over here' motion near the elevator. Mikuru changed direction and when she neared Rei spoke in a quieter tone. "I clocked-in for you a minute ago, we're delivering to the morgue again today."

Mikuru distractedly spoke, eyebrows furrowed in worry, "Ah, thanks for that." A ping sounded, elevator doors opened and they shuffled in with the rest of the crowd.

"Not a problem. So… what has you down? Was it your boyfriend?"

"No, it was a guy though. I ended our call abruptly and I, I wonder if I said something I shouldn't have." Another ping, the elevator doors closed and as the machine took them higher in the building, Mikuru hit the off button on her phone as it began to ring.

"Hmm… Tough call, but, I believe, that as long as you did what your heart wanted, things always work out in a way you can accept. Whether you're happy or not, can't be guaranteed, but then you can work from there." Rei's thoughtful smile stayed on her lips as she spoke, twinkling from her eyes and pushing tan cheeks upward. Mikuru lost tension in her shoulders, the knotted muscles relaxing,

"That advice is either really terrible, or really, really, good." A grin broke across Mikuru's solemn visage while Rei's smile grew.

* * *

9:01, both Mikuru and Rei were in line at the computer reserved for clocking-out, situated on the right of the clock-in computer, they were near the end of the line and they chatted back and forth about the upcoming golden week and their plans. Pressing in their work ID they each clocked out, and slowly made their way to the changing room giggling over a story Rei had told. With a sigh Mikuru sat on the bench in their row of lockers and lazily fiddled with the clasp on her watch, waiting for the amount of women to lessen, a glance at Rei showed that the girl had begun to remove her apron.

"So, is your family planning to celebrate children's day?"

"Yeah, my brother is really excited; then again he's only five. What about yours?" Rei turned from her as she spoke; unbuttoning the work shirt she wore as Mikuru stood and undid her apron's bow, and folded it neatly in her locker as she replied.

"We didn't celebrate it last year; Masako is in middle school now so Uncle doesn't see the point." Then she undid the low bun her hair was in and sat on the bench, combing it with her fingers.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you lived with your Aunt and Uncle. Do you enjoy living with them?" The women who had been changing in the room left, not caring about the conversation and Rei had turned completely to slip her street shirt over her head.

"Yeah, its okay, my Uncle and I don't get along as well as I do with everyone else, he's a real 'by the book' guy. I know he cares, as much as I wish he wasn't there some times. Especially in detention, I always hate him most then."

"Well, I don't know him, but it's nice that he cares. You're lucky to have such kind relatives' willing to take you in." Rei turned around as she spoke and began to re-adjust the clips that were holding her bangs back, and re-tightened her ponytail before placing a ball cap on her head.

"Yeah, I'm glad I live there." Mikuru's expression slackened at those words, for they were true, and the fact that they were, only caused the bitterness to temper her heart's armor once more. A survival trait she obtained to endure her mother.

"Aren't you going to get ready? You'll miss the last train."

"Nah, I'm catching a ride with my Aunt and Dr. Aoki. They're off at 11. Figured I'd just laze around a bit. You can go on without me." A half lie.

"Okay then. When do you work next?"

"Not till Sunday, I go in at 10am till 2 and then 5 till 9. I'm covering for Sugimura-kun, apparently he has a date."

"Yeah, I was wondering what he was planning to do. He's dating a senior at school, she confessed Wednesday." Rei slipped on her coat and bent down, and grasped her school bag.

"Its Urayasu right, Sugimura-kun and yours school?"

"Yeah, did he mention it?" As she asked her head tilted to the side.

"Just said that one of his classmates had been hired, and then you began working as a trainee. Just put two and two together is all. Anyway I'll make you late. Bye.

"Oh yeah, bye Mikuru-chan!" Then the older girl rushed out of the room and Mikuru was left alone, 9:18.

She changed shirts quickly and waited a minute, then two, three, four. It was ten seconds past 9:22 and her sigh echoed throughout the empty concrete room. Now she had time to think and she needed it, but Mikuru was also tired, and so she did nothing, wasting away her time, thinking of nothing.

9:32, Ten minutes, she began a simple thought process. Organize, prioritize, and solve. Beginning with the easiest problem first and then progressing, warming the brain up for the deep thinking it will be needed to do.

_Should've taken my Japanese book home, there's an essay I should start on for Tuesday…_

_So brainstorm topics, write a thesis or two, draft an outline, and create a rough draft._

Problem solved, pulling out a sheet of paper and pen from her satchel she wrote it down, the scratching of the pen on the paper loud in the silent room.

_Probably should take my Science book home, next week we'll be where I left off reading…_

_Read ten more chapters?..._

_Diana needs some help with her Chemistry…_

_Periodic table note cards should help…_

…_we could help each other in French. Pronunciation is always so difficult to do right without someone to listen…_

Her pen scratched some more.

_Izumi and I go to Dr. Hasegawa tomorrow morning…_

…_. afterwards we could just all hang out, do a bit of studying. Izumi would be a great help on keeping us focused…_

_I wonder what Hasegawa will want to talk about…_

_Perhaps school, I'll think of a story…_

_Boy trouble? Yes, and stress from tests…._

Scratch, Scratch, Scratch. The small problems were finished. A yawn escaped the plum eyed girl's lips, one that echoed through the cement and metal room, just as the sighs had. Mikuru knew it was late, a glance, 10:07, she would sleep tonight, for a bit, maybe. Knowing that fact alone upset her and so she threw herself back into her thoughts.

_Lawliet left me his number so I could contact him…_

_He must have mine as well…_

_He was glad I called… He wanted to talk…_

_About what?_

_My phone? …Makes sense, it's a good place to start, not on the market… expensive… I've an odd password too… I wonder how he cracked it…_

_After that call he must have many new questions…_

_Where would he start?_

_When would he start…_

_If it were me, in his position, his resources, when would I start?_

…_Tomorrow. He knows my schedule… stupid phone calendar… I'm sure he wrote it down, I would have…_

_If I'm with Diana and Izumi in the afternoon he may wait… If he does he will be able to ask more private questions… If he doesn't though… and comes when Diana and Izumi are with me…_

_He will have their input from their answers too… is that a good thing?_

…_it would be more credible from them than from me…_

_Few of the questions he really wants to ask can be… Since they will be there…_

_He would come late afternoon then… that would allow him their input, and if they leave with him still with me, he will be able to ask any other questions…_

A yawn, loud and clear echoed through the room again and Mikuru stood, her antique timepiece read 10:36. Quickly Mikuru gathered her things and left, up the elevator to the fifth floor, and down the hallways to the maternity wing's waiting room. Slouching, she entered the room quietly, unnoticed by expectant fathers and gleeful family members. The dark blonde observed them in a simple fascination, her hair hiding her face, each time the people in this room were different, yet they were always very alike.

Hopeful, twitchy, eager, happy, it, all of it, made her jealous of those newborns. With a huff Mikuru shut her eyes for a nap.

* * *

R&R


	6. Speak

Hi there, chapter six is all nice and published now, yay. I hope you enjoy, though this chapter is more or less to help build some story and background for later chapters, you won't realize it till later, I hope, it's also to kinda help show the closeness between Kano and Mikuru, they really are best friends. It's also to bring him in a bit more since he plays a larger role in the story and I want him to actually have some history that the reader knows. So if it's a little boring I'm just going to tell you to wait. No point saying I'm sorry when I'm not, my story needs a bit more foundation put on still before I can dive into the plot. Plus, what's the point of severely underdeveloped characters?

If anyone can tell me from where this tittle comes from they will receive a great teaser for this story. The same applies to the previous chapters.

(Hint: It has to do with a book.)

_Thoughts of main character_

**Dream**

* * *

** …Drip, drip, drip, sanguine droplets fell from the behemoth's hair, as he towered above, his bare torso, arms, hands covered in the liquid as they held her still, staining upper arms. "Mikuru-chan, Kazuko never loved you….**

** "…. It's alright, Mikuru, I promise." She jerked forward as the man pulled her closer...**

Eyes tore open from the tortured sleep, and teeth bit harshly into her bottom lip to keep silent, her alarm buzzed 7:00. Mikuru's breathing raced; heart pounded, and soon the constant sound silenced itself, the digital light flickering off. With a sigh the plum eyed girl relaxed some, her shaking limbs, twisted within the blankets, refused to follow suit and she was left, a limp, but quivering mass amidst a sea of covers.

Mikuru lay still as her *westie's claws clinked upon the wooden floor till they reached their destination, a sky blue, mildly smelly, oval dog bed. Within moments the sounds of Mina preparing to sleep once more were heard and Mikuru knew that the miniature pup had unplugged her alarm.

With a sigh she willed the quivering of her limbs to stop, and when they were under her control Mikuru wiped the sweat from her brow and the tears from her cheeks. Plum eyes blink; her ears speak of rain pitter-pattering against the windows, as she lay still, unthinking, her emotions still reliving a nightmare of her past. When the terror finally left Mikuru's being, her morning began.

Sweeping her arm in a long smooth motion the covers fell to the side; she twisted and sat on the edge of her bed. A shiver went through her from the loss of warmth before shoving cold toes into slippers and standing. Four steps and she was before the chair nearest her closet, bending Mikuru grasp the neatly set out bathing supplies, and went to shower with a glance at the clock 7:04.

Bed made, curtains opened, alarm clock restored, check. Make-up done, dressed, dark green T-shirt with a coffee cup decorating it, grey long-sleeve underneath, blue jeans, hair in a high ponytail, antique watch attached at a belt loop, cell phone in hand, check. She was ready, almost. Mikuru flashed a toothy grin in the mirrors upon her closet doors, willing it to appear cocky and bright. It did.

Room left behind, eight steps, stop, three knocks in quick succession. She had to wait only a minute before the door opened. Kano stood, door frame and handle supporting him, drawstring pajama pants clinging to his hips, and bed head, terrible bed head. Mikuru waited for him to speak, glowing with secret pride from his still having been asleep.

"It's seven." He mumbled sleepily, and she noted even his curtains had been drawn tightly shut; he had not planned to wake till noon.

"It's 7:52 to be exact." He said nothing. "Well it is."

"What do you want?"

"Some help, let me in."

"Fine." He stepped back and she entered into the room and sat on his bed."What do you need help with?" Kano's voice, still sleepy, had hints of concern. They both knew, there were numerous things she needed help with. A moment past and the brunette sat opposite his cousin, slouched in his wooden desk chair, rubbing sleep from his right eye.

"I need you to take my phone apart." Kano woke up, his eyes abandoned their half-lidded state.

"Your phone?"

"Yea."

"Your old phone?"

"No."

"Your new phone?"

"Yea."

"The one that flips, shoots video, and all that stuff?" His tone was incredulous and she shifted nervously before continuing.

"Yea, the new one I got from my ex. before it ended."

"You're letting me open it up?" She sighed.

"Yes, I made copies of all the data I wanted saved last night."

"Alright, but didn't you say you wouldn't let me open it anymore? Last time I almost broke the mircroph-"

"Here, catch." The phone flew before landing in Kano's lap as Mikuru cut him off. "I've a hunch about something." Adjusting in his chair, donning his glasses, and turning the desk lamp on he began to work, deft hand pulling the battery cover off first, before Kano could speak, she interjected. "I pulled it out, it's something to do with my hunch." A nod and his deft hands continued to pull the case apart, now with a small tool. A snap, and the cover fell off.

"What is this?"

"I think it's a bug, or a tracker. It's been drawing power from the battery, whatever it is. Try not to brake it. Your helping me really means a lot to me."

"Why would some-"

"I'll explain later." _Maybe_, "I need your help." Mikuru plead with her plum colored eyes, and donned the most pitiful look she could manage when she spoke. An aggravated sigh filled the room.

"Fine."

"Thank you. I'll be back later. I'm picking up Izumi-chan before therapy today. If you need me, I have my old phone, I plan to activate it at the kiosk in the subway."

"Okay, take care."

"I will." She was out the front door, at 8:23.

* * *

10:02, She sat on her floor, back resting against her bed as she faced the door, her toes twitched in their slippers, and her body ached from the cold hardwood floor, Mina laid behind her, under her bed, chewing the bone Diana had brought for him. Mikuru had been sitting there since shortly after Diana and Izumi had left at about 8:30. Their study materials lay scattered about her room and the mess bothered her, an irritant to the rear of her mind that she ignored. Her mind began doing it's repeating dance.

_ He didn't show..._

_ Why?... Stupid bastard... not showing up..._

_ It's the logical thing to do..._

_ He's only ever acted on logic before..._

_ Right?..._

_ Stupid bastard..._

_ He didn't show..._

_ Damn it, why not?..._

_ Stupid bastard..._

_ It's the logical thing to do..._

_ He's only ever acted on logic before..._

_ Stupid Bastard..._

They circled over and over again taunting her. Mikuru's mind had climbed onto a hamster wheel and forgot how to climb off.

_He didn't show..._

_ Stupid bastard... not showing up..._

_ Why?..._

_ It's the logical thing to do..._

_ He's only ever acted on logic before..._

_ Stupid bastard..._

_ Right? No... not right... he took my phone on impulse, I think..._

_ That would be the only reason that would make sense..._

_ Or something could have come up..._

_ Stupid bastard..._

_ Maybe his driver hit someone again... _A smile crossed her face and a chuckle filled the near silent room, before Mikuru's thoughts enveloped her again there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." The door knob turned and Kano stepped inside the room, dressed in a white beater and jeans, hat for his part-time job smashing down his hair, he spoke, his deep voice light in tone.

"I thought you'd be up. I wanted to give your phone back."

"Ah, thanks, Kano-niisan. Figure anything out? Is it a tracker? A bug?" Mikuru leaned forward, eager for an answer.

"Yeah, I think I found out a few things. I've been on my feet for nine hours, can I sit?" Kano's hand motioned for the bed and Mikuru nodded. As the lanky teen's cousin went to sit at the edge of the bed she moved to sit at the head, weary of the shelf, crossing her legs and placing her pillow on her lap. A glance at the clock, 10:27.

"So what'd you find?" A little of her excitement leaked into her voice.

"It's a bug, It looked pretty well put together, so my guess is that whoever made it was more than an amateur..." As Kano trailed off a silence came between the two. It was an awkward silence because an unasked question of 'why?' was left hanging in the air between them, thickening it. A minute passed, then two, finally Kano sighed, and broke the silence, asking the question.

"Why would someone bug your phone?"

"I know something they want."

"Obviously, but why? Mikuru, this is something we should at least tell Kaa-san and Tou-san." His eyes became hard and his voice stern.

"No! I don't want them brought in on it. Kano-niisan, I only asked you to do that because you said I should let you help more, when I have a problem." Kano pulled his hat off in a smooth motion and raked a hand through his mop of hair, his voice began to sound a little helpless.

"I was meaning with your nightmares Mikuru. Don't twist my words. This could be dangerous."

"I know. I know it could be dangerous, and I doubt it's life threatening." Kano sent her a hard look. Her voice trailed off, for there wasn't any clear way to explain the entire situation and not say too much. Finally, her voice soft and meek, tongue like lead, she spoke. "It's not that simple... You," Seconds past by slowly. A bit more force entered her voice as she realized a comparison and continued speaking. "You can't just melt the witch."

"What?"

"Telling them won't fix the problem, it's not that easy, it will just complicate things more. If it's serious, they have the most to lose, we have so little. Don't tell them, please?"

"We have our future."

"Which is pretty much a blank slate, they don't have that." He sighed, heavily, and changed the subject. It was fine, he would make sure to answer before he left.

"Remember when you were younger, when you first came to live with us? What were you? Six?..."

"Younger than that, Five." She smiled a little.

"I miss the way it was then. When you use to come into my room and crawl into bed with me so I could scare away the nightmares and thunderstorms. Everything was easier. I felt like I could at least help..." His hand raked through his mop of hair again before he continued. "How about a deal. I won't tell them, as long as when you have a nightmare you come to my room again, we'll both be awake."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Kano, think about it….."

"Think about what? Having nightmares? Mikuru, seeing your mother in a puddle of her own blood and then suffering from nightmares is normal." Mikuru cringed as a memory assaulted her, the last of her smile fleeing to some hidden world, a world where everything was fine, where there was a loving set of parents, and she was normal, a world of make believe. Kano regretted the words, he did not have to say it so plainly, he knew, so did she. Her tongue still leaden and shackled, a moment passed before she replied.

"Yes, _that's_ normal. You're an adult Kano-niisan, and I'm not a kid anymore, you can't always help like you used to, we aren't children."

"It doesn't matter, if you have a nightmare, one of the really bad ones, my room's still there. I'm sure it's easier if you aren't alone and we're both losing sleep anyway."

"But-" His face hardened

"If you don't, I'll tell them. From the way you've been talking you don't have a choice." She kept silent, much better than validating his guess, not as good as denying it."Here, your phone." He placed it roughly on the bed and began to stand, when a well-worn book spine caught his eye. "You still have those fairytales?"

"Yeah." Her heart stopped _no..._ for as she answered he leaned in towards her to retrieve the thick volume. _He's close..._

_ Too close... _Her eyes shut tight.

_too close..._

_ too close... _Each set of words had become her heart beat that pounded in her ears.

_ too close..._

_ too close..._

"Mikuru, you okay?"

Plum eyes opened, blinked, Kano stood with the fairytales in hand, looking at her just as he always had when she acted strange. With a forced, overdone sigh Mikuru let the panic that had built within her leave and replaced it with sheepishness as she let out a guffaw of laughter. Body overfilled with adrenaline. Her tongue transformed from lead to quicksilver and spoke quickly before she even thought.

"Normally," A chuckle escaped her lips. "all the books fall off the shelf if you don't take them off a certain way. Since I was right under it I thought I'd be caught in an avalanche of paperbacks." Mikuru's smile stayed on her face when she finished knowing Kano would not catch the half-lie.

"Sorry, I didn't even know. I would've been more careful if I had."

"It's fine, if you want to keep that for awhile, I think it'd be good for reminiscing. It really does belong to both of us."

"Thanks, 'ppretiate it." As he spoke Kano's hat found its way back on his head and he began to walk towards the door.

"No problem. 'Night." He nodded smiled and said good night as well as he left the room, footsteps, and a few moments later he was in his room, the door shutting with a click. Mikuru, sat, thoughtless for a long time, she heard her Uncle and Masako come home, the shower turn on, then off, her aunt come home, the house slowly wound down around her as she sat, staring at nothing. Finally, Mikuru glanced at the clock, 11:45, the house was all but asleep around her the only two awake were herself and Mina, who currently sat, still chewing on his bone, beneath her bed.

The girl stood, and began to clean the room, that done she opened the top drawer on her night stand and pulled out the battery to her new phone. Sitting back down she put the battery back in and turned it on. A text message, asking her when she worked tomorrow, and she replied. Then she went to contacts and scrolled to Ryuuga. Mikuru's finger hovered above the call button, hesitant before dancing over to the edit contact option. A quick press and a few key strokes, and before her the name Lawliet stood boldly. Slowly her finger found its way to the call button, and Mikuru bit her lip before lightly tossing the phone on Mina's dog bed.

_ I figured out why he would show up, I can figure out why not..._

* * *

R&R

Don't forget it's 2004, if you have anything to say about the phone.


	7. Operation

Enjoy, also, I want to thank everyone following the story._  
_

_Thoughts of the main character  
_

* * *

_Stupid bastard... He was researching me, preparing..._ Mikuru's thoughts trailed off as she began to drift to sleep, snuggled safely in bed, a last look of the clock before her eyes closed for the night was all that was left of her nightly ritual, 3:41. She slept.

7:12, Plum eyes viewed the morning from the open window, the air had a fresh smell with the clean scent of recent rain and budding chrysanthemums, pale yellow beneath the window. The girl leaned out the window on crossed arms, bare arms greeting the air in a teal camisole, it was a much better day today. A smile grew on Mikuru's face as a chilly morning breeze rushed through the window to great her. Mikuru felt a shiver go through her, and mentally noted to bring a jacket with her while walking with Mina.

Glancing over her left shoulder to the furry companion brought the malformed flesh into direct view, it did not ruin her mood, but it dampened some. It bothered her, but she accepted the disfigurement, sometimes, when others saw it, she felt like a freak. Mikuru went to shower.

8:24 Slipping flats onto her feet, the goliath girl began to leave on her walk with her dog. She dressed in white pants, cuffed, matching white jacket, and a solid rose colored top with a design meant to flatter her modest chest. An outfit easily interchangeable with her work clothes, perfect for later, her hair was put up in a peacock twist. With a quick whistle, and the click of a leash to a collar, she was out the door, music in her ears.

* * *

2:15, Mikuru was off the clock and changed, hair down, make-up a bit more than normal, but she wanted to look nice, even for just a short while. Down the halls she went, her school bag bouncing against her, until she arrived at room 715, a corner room, private, belonging to Imai, Akeno. The tenant had been in the hospital for nearly seven months from an auto-accident, and only for the past two had he been out of intensive care. A glance about, and seeing no one's eyes on her Mikuru let herself in.

The lights were off, but the curtains were drawn slightly to let a bit of light in, and a warm breeze lazily blew in through the screens, heating the cool room slightly. Mikuru set down her bag. It was clean, of course, it was a hospital room, but the smell of him lingered, two months had let him seep into the room. She wondered how long it would last when he left.

Akeno came out of the bathroom, towel pressed against his damp face, loose grey sweats hung low on his hips, even now his bare torso, atrophied, burnt, and scared, held the remnants of his once toned physic. A smile, for her. A flick of his wrist and the towel was behind him, on the floor, back into bathroom, and he took a step. Two step. Three step. He was taller, by barely a half inch and it made her heart beat faster. He leaned down, closer, his arm on either side against the chair behind her, plum eyes close. Nothing. Eyes open, he is turned around, red shirt being slipped efficiently over his head.

"I'm really tired today, physical therapy sucked. They had me do an extra twenty-five minutes of stretching. Than about five new exercises, part of a new routine for me. Good for my muscles, apparently. Anyway, 'Aim for the Ace' is on in a few, wanna catch it?" She sighed, buried a might-have-been, and let a smile bloom on her face.

"Sure."

3:14, Hair perfectly done into its previous peacock twist, jacket on, picking up her bag she left the bathroom, Akeno leaned against the wall across from the door smile on his face. Just where it always was. She blushed. His smile grew.

"I'll stop by Tuesday if I can, want me to bring anything?"

"Just some snacks, bring some movies too." It became awkward then, and Mikuru debated speaking, his smile receded some. She spoke.

"See ya later."

"Take care." The door clicked shut behind her, 3:18.

Down the halls she went, walking towards the dressing rooms, watching the people she would pass do everyday things. Families hugging, nurses talking, people leaving rooms. Mikuru turns right at the corner. A man is leaving a hospital room. She stops, nearly tripping herself, she knows those clothes, knows him. She quickly steps behind the corner again, back against the wall.

_Lawliet's here... why..._

Her head pokes out again, he's stepping into the elevator. Once the door closed she ran down the hall, checked the room, 705 Yagami, Soichiro. Mikuru kept running, until she reached the shining silver doors, at the top of the elevator read the destination. Ground floor. Pivoting Mikuru threw open the stairs and began to rush down them. Leaping the bottom four steps before each landing. Her mind did not think, her body just acted. Mikuru felt in her gut, stronger than she ever had, that she needed to follow him. The door to the ground floor stood before her, her breathing was labored, but she advanced and opened it slightly.

Lawliet was nowhere to be seen, not left, nor right, now where? A couple strode in front of the door, arm in arm, either not noticing her or not caring, and when they past the women began commenting on how she felt sleepy just seeing those eye bags. Mikuru threw open the door and turned left. It could only have been him.

Down the hall around the corner, she jogged several feet, past three doors, but could not see him. The hall was long and strait from where Mikuru stood, she turned around, it must be a room. A few steps and she reached a door, swung it open, empty. The next round of their game would begin soon.

* * *

It was fast. A blur, but now she was in the maintenance room, closet really, it was small -no larger than five feet each direction-, cramped, and lined with shelves of cleaning and maintenance tools. It was bright though, she was thankful for that, but Mikuru had no use for the light when it came to identifying her reason for being in here. It was Lawliet. Here she was, on the vinyl floor, head throbbing from where it hit a low shelf and rear sore from catching her fall.

_To hell with gut feelings, they hurt... stupid bastard didn't have to throw me..._

"Miss Ikeda, it would be wise for you to pay attention."

"Why," Mikuru's left hand checked her head, just a bump. She began to stand, gripping shelves to help her up as Lawliet stood a few feet away, simultaneously blocking the exit and observing her. "should I? You've stolen from me, invaded my privacy, stalked me, bugged my phone, and now, now you've thrown me in a closet! Why should I do anything for you?" A glare sent his way. Brushing imaginary dirt off of herself, checking the time, 3:25 she impatiently awaited his answer.

Lawliet seemed to pause, contemplating what he would say, based on her outburst. She fidgeted, uncomfortable with the small space, and how unnaturally warm it was for a room in the hospital. He began.

"You should because I suspect you may be kira. I also have evidence to support this."

"Liar." Mikuru nearly spat out the words. "You don't think I'm kira and we both know that. Try again." He seemed non-pulsed by her answer, and continued to speak in his scholarly monotone.

"Why would I not suspect you? You fit into the general categories of the profile and with your past, although it has yet to be shown, you have a high probability of possessing a strong sense of justice." Horror shown on Mikuru's face, she knew it did. _Why did he have to bring that up? Even if he knows... _She became cold, a moment, she replied.

"What from my past would give me an inclination to justice? My mother who was killed? My 'father' whom I met once?" Her voice began to rise with emotion she wished could have been kept in check. "You don't know any of my personal circumstances around any of that. If you did, than you wouldn't even bring it up." Hatred pooled into her plum orbs, and a silver tongue spoke. "If I were your kira, I would have never revealed the fact that I know your name. Added to the fact that I know you're a detective looking for kira, I would have killed you by now in a traffic accident." A tired, well practiced sigh, left her lips. "I'm not an idiot like your kira, whom you want so badly, I wouldn't bring such attention to myself. I would only use that tool when I had no other choice, and I would make sure it was worth my while." Mikuru had spoken the words she had semi-rehearsed since the day he had claimed to be kira.

Lawliet did not speak.

"Now you know I'm not the kira you want. We've already covered that you're not kira. I'm leaving now." The goliath stepped forward, reaching for the handle, suddenly Lawliet moved. Shoe by her face, left leg lifted high, blocking her path.

"I'm asking my questions right now. We aren't done. " His coal eyes bore into her own, serious.

"Yes, we are." With the last word and Mikuru stepped on his right foot with her left, surprising him, then stooping low, ducked beneath the appendage, holding it still with a hand as the other stretched for the handle.

"We are not." The detective's leg came down with more force than she thought he could and she was on the floor again, back sore, foot on her stomach, holding her firmly in place. Mikuru lifted up on her elbows, he let her. Both let out a few breath of air, at a standstill between them, then, when he blinked, her hands shot out, both thumbs digging deep into the knee that teetered over her. The appendage collapsed, digging harshly into her stomach and he launched forward into full shelves, sending various maintenance materials crashing to the ground.

Catching himself he swiveled off her, to the left, but Mikuru was coughing violently, supporting herself with her right arm, doubled over her stomach in pain, face contorted with agony. As the pain subsided and she regained some composure, Lawliet forced her to the ground, imprisoning an arm beneath the girl and trapping the other with his own. Her eyes met his, muddled with emotions that were reflected in his own.

"You will find that I am quite strong."

"And you will find I'm quite stubborn." Mikuru mimicked his phrasing. She attempted to struggle, to no avail. Legs were in useless positions, her torso had no leverage and her arms were trapped, true to his words, he was quite strong. When she finished struggling both stared at the other, eyes hard.

"Miss Ikeda I still have reasons as to why you might be kira. Disproving them is your quickest way to leave. I assure you." His eyes told a not-so-secret secret, he meant it.

"Then ask, I'll try my hardest so that I won't be very helpful."

"The password for your phone is shinigami. This is the second instance in which recently shinigami have come to my attention. The first instance was in a message from kira that was not released to the public. Explain." It was not a question really, more of a statement, but she obliged, just a little.

"Coincidence."

"I am disinclined to believe in coincidences."

"To bad. Next question." The detective seemed to twitch a little in irritation, but continued down his apparent list of reasons. Eyes observing her face for any tell.

"You seek attention in any form, just as kira does. Positively, from your pet, by your excellent grades, nice clothes, and by working here and helping others, receiving their gratitude and admiration as well as receiving it from those around you for working at such a care oriented job." Lawliet paused, calculating and cataloging her expression. Mikuru said nothing, feeling that he wasn't done and so chose to wait. He continued after about a minute."Negatively by your choices in middle-aged men, rebelling with your uniform, colored contacts, and although I assume the hair is natural due to your parentage, I believe you would have dyed it anyway." He seemed to be finished and so Mikuru began.

"Firstly, I dated him for a very brief time, not even a month, he was also very handsome, and kind, figured I'd give it a try. It's over now though, he broke up with me for someone else, and then a few days later he died in a traffic accident. Now I won't deny that it's nice to be thanked when I work, everyone likes to be appreciated. It is my job though, I get a pay check, I earn money, in a few months I will be spending said money, to buy colored contacts, which I don't already have. My eyes are naturally purple, and I already know, it's not possible, it's some genetic mutation probably." Questions bubbled behind his coal black eyes." Lastly, I don't wear the uniform because, they don't allow tights. If they did I would, really, but I get a detention if I wear the uniform, plus tights, or no uniform at all. I might as well wear what I want." She saw his lips begin to move and answered the question Mikuru knew he would ask. Knew because they all asked, the last person being Mr. Takahashi. "I have both vanity and pride, and I won't allow an entire school to gawk at me like I'm some circus freak. I have a rare birth defect that effects my skin and is found in patches all over me. My left thigh is effected, and if I wear a skirt without tights then everyone would see it at some point, even if I wore a long skirt, there would always be a chance."

"None of your files mention a birth defect of any kind."

"That's because Aunt Kokoro is kind. She didn't report any when I was born, and she has always been good at making sure that it stays that way."

"How am I to know that it exists?"

"Excuse me?"

"You conveniently have a rare skin condition that has conveniently gone unreported and is the reason why you conveniently do not adhere to a school policy that most don't like. It also conveniently explains why your lack of wearing your uniform is not an act of rebellion, but a convenient attempt at hiding your convenient skin condition." His eyes never left her face, she could tell, but her plum eyes watched the ticking hand on the clock above the door till it read exactly 3:33. Her eyes met his, she spoke, voice hard and steady, eyes unwavering.

"I'm not lying."

"You could be half-lying."

"It's the complete truth."

"Prove it."

They stared unblinking at each other, a minute past, 3:34.

"Lift up my shirt near my right hip, just an inch, you'll see more than enough to prove me right." Lawliet blinked then, left hand trailing from her shoulder, along her side to the hem of her shirt. Mikuru shifted her head so she could see it when he lifted the hem also. The rose blouse went up, two inches not one, it didn't matter. He still saw.

His eyes wouldn't leave her flesh, the leathery, malformed flesh. She closed her plum eyes, forced herself to see what he saw. Eyes open. Raw, twitching muscle met her gaze, she swallowed hard, nauseous.

"Interesting."

* * *

*'Aim for the Ace' - A TV drama from the time.

-Please note, for any who have a comment on it that she is only a quarter Japanese, her grandfather being American, and that that is the reason for her last name, it is also why she is a blonde.

R&R, Hope you all enjoyed this.


	8. Show me yours and I

Originally this was longer and I could not find a way to end it without making it near twenty pages, then, when I was reading through I noticed a part where I could add a break, and so I did, and that will now be a different chapter. Also, L is a bit of a pervert. Enjoy.

* * *

Lawliet's fingers left the hem of her shirt to trail a line near the edge of her skin's malformation, their warmth unexpected. The ridge of skin before the drop into twitching muscle was rough, an erratic joining of smooth scar tissue, newly torn flesh, scabbed blood vessels, and flayed nerves. His thumb trailing slowly, shirt moving more, and making way. They both stared for a long moment.

_It's growing again..._

"It seems real, how odd." Voice scientifically monotone.

The detective leaned in, everything closer by more than half the previous distance between them, his face lowering to better inspect the curiosity. Another moment and his thumb ignored the unspoken barrier, the barrier that all others who saw the flesh seemed to know, dipping the last bit to feel the haphazard ridge itself.

Mikuru, for an instance, saw it happening to someone else, then the pain hit, she knew it would, and it was happening to her. She bit her lip, to muffle the scream of pain to more of a yelp, her body jerking with a wild thrash from pain. Lawliet, surprised and off balance placed his hand firmly on her stomach as to steady himself, thumb unintentionally probing further, touching the raw twitching muscle and roughhewn line of flesh.

The pain was searing and her vision was white for a moment, her legs finding hold against something and pushing off at an awkward angle, sending her forward and up, against Lawliet, his hand moving from her entirely. His right hand gripped her left arm securely and the weight of him falling on her forced the air to explode from her lungs, a word leaving her lip. "St-stop!" Something shifted as she spoke, scraping against the raw flesh, and she bit down on her lip again, hard, muffling another scream. "Stop, moving!" Lawliet then lay still.

Minutes passed and after most of the pain subsided; Mikuru freed her now bloody lip from her teeth. A tickle of hair on her ear then and she finally took in their position. They laid flush against each other, his body pinning her more now than before, arm still firmly in his grasp, and legs pinned beneath his. She shifted a bit, an unfamiliar thing pressed against her stomach, his breath caught with the movement, grip tightening for the barest second.

_Oh hell..._

It donned on her how much of a man he was then, and how intimate their position. How her shirt had moved to expose her belly button, and how his smell of soap was over-powered by the smell of coffee. With a small turn of her head to the right her cheek bumped his. To close.

"Lawliet?" A second passed.

"Yes?" The rush of warm breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spine, his answer as much of a question and his voice forever monotone, she was grateful.

"Are you able to get up? If you go straight up I should be fine." Her answer was him releasing her arm and steadily rising to his knees in a semi-push-up fashion, plum eyes locked on with coal for the barest second, and then slowly he began standing. Mikuru kept her eyes averted from his predicament as he reached for her hand to help her stand. When her balance steadied he released her hand and turned, facing the door. She busied her hands, smoothing out her shirt, pain throbbing in her stomach past the leathery brown flesh she now felt beneath the fabric.

He began to leave then, hand on the door knob; he stopped, silent, searching for the proper phrasing, before speaking. "I did not intend to cause you any physical pain today. Could that have caused any permanent damage?"

"I don't think so."

"Very well."

"I'll be sure to send you the bill if it does." She spoke, hoping to lighten the mood and to make it less awkward, and a smile, a soft dainty thing, bloomed upon her face although he could not see it.

Turning to face her, staring, again, observing her expression, again. "Next time we meet I will continue this questioning." She was flabbergasted at his statement, his shameless persistance, at him.

"I've already told you, I'm not your kira. You should have more than enough proof. Why keep at this?"

"Not _my_ kira no. It is correct that I do not believe you to be the kira I have been searching for. However you continuously refer to kira as if the title belongs to more than one person. You had no trouble admitting that you would kill me if you were my kira as well, and how you would do it is similar to several deaths near you. Also you are the only person to refer to kira's ability to kill not as a power, but a tool." A pause to his words as the handle twisted, she glanced up at the clock face, 3:47. "Lastly, as I have said, I am disinclined to believe in coincidences. Goodbye, Miss Ikeda." He stepped out, and shut the door behind himself, leaving her to her infuriated silence.

* * *

She never screamed so angrily in her life. Mikuru barely remembered coming here, a blurred few work hours, a train ride, a long, long uphill hike, and now here she was, in a graveyard, before her corpse of a mother. Screaming obscenities, cursing the long dead woman, voice exploding in the cool night all while viciously kicking above the words 'Beloved Mother, Sister, and Daughter.'

"Bitch," Kick.

"How the fuck," Kick. "could you do this to me?" Another kick ensued, followed by a wordless howl of rage.

"It's all your," Kick. "damn," Kick. "fault that I'm like this!" Mikuru shouted her half-truths and half-lies at the stone. Scabbed lips cracked and a bit of blood leaked from her lips, tears stung at her eyes.

"I was your fucking daughter!" A cry erupted from her then, the anger lost, replaced by the loneliness of a child. Soon she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face, begging with the ghost that haunted her memories.

"Mom..." Inside, Mikuru knew, she needed this, it had nothing to do with her real angers, or fears, but she was not prepared to face them just yet. So she cried for years long past and people who might have been, she hit the ground and wailed at the dark night sky, the clouds, the stars, even the moon as it hung full in the world above. All the while screaming 'why' into the sleeping world. Mikuru faded back as the emotions took hold, her rational self taking refuge somewhere far away from it all.

A sharp, electronic ring sounded from her bag, and it was not the first time. It had been happening for a while, but Mikuru had ignored it. This time though she went to it, the caller ID read 'Kano'. With dirty, shaky hands she picked up the phone answering.

"Nii-san?" Voice raw and scratching to her ears.

_When did it go so hoarse...?_

"Where are you? Are you alright?" Concern and fear were in his voice. As she knew it would be. Anyone with a brain knew it would be. _What time is it... _Mikuru forgot to answer, instead reaching for her watch still clasped to her belt loop. She held it near her phone, ignoring Kano's worrisome voice streaming louder and louder through the phone, the electric screen lighting the clock-face, 1:27.

_How long has it been...?_

"Mikuru!" She jumped a little at the sound and brought the phone back to her face; wetting dried lips she croaked an answer.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Why didn't you answer me before! Where are you? I'm coming to get you right now." Sounds from home fluttered about in the background as he spoke: Aunt Kokoro's voice, scuffling shoes, Masako's teary questions, the jingle of keys. "Mikuru, where are you?" She had forgotten to answer, again.

"I'm with Kazuko." Even to her, her voice sounded cold.

"I'll be there within an hour. Don't go anywhere." The call ended without goodbyes for which Mikuru was thankful. Mikuru checked her watch just as she had before, it was 1:31. At the latest he would be here around 2:40, it was an hour and a ten minute drive normally, but she doubted he would obey traffic laws tonight.

With a sigh she sat down, back to the grave, long legs extending before her and forearms resting on her knees, she inspected herself in the moonlight and saw that her clothes were stained with dirt and grime and that her nails were snagged remnants of their former selves. She tugged her knees closer to herself, hugging them, as the ground began to sap away her body heat. Bruises and cuts covered her arms and hands and she was sure that if she checked her feet they would be swollen from abusing the stone. Head turning slowly, hair falling over her shoulder, -_When did it get loose...?_-, she glanced behind her, plum eyes taking in the massacre of flowers and luck tokens from her mother's grave. Mikuru quickly faced away again, eyes gazing at nothing as she stared into the distance, deep in thought.

_ Too much... I've let too much slip..._

_How could it slip? How could I slip like that...?_ A shiver went through her as the chill air became part of a breeze. Then another coursed up her spine.

_ It must just have been because of him... the surprise of it... but he connected the dots with four of my half-lies... he really must be L... his reasoning is terrifying... no one else was around to hear us though... it's just hear-say..._

_ He pinned me in a corner with his mind... _A shiver went through her, and one not entirely from the cold, as a small voice reminded her that he pinned her with more than that.

_He's dangerous... being violent like that for once... to be able to do that... ...did something set him off? He'd at least been rudely civil before..._

_ What happened...?What changed...?_

_ Did anything hint at this...?_

_ No...maybe..._

_ It happened before... kind of... When I said his name in public... I keep doing it too... it has to be more than that though... He made me... no... forced me into this room... not with his words though...not like before...he physically..._

_ What made him reach that point...? Could it be from more than just his name...? Could it... Could it be 'cause I brought up 'L' to him? Am I right...? _A shiver shook her form.

_Of course I'm right... I'm always right..._

..._Damn it all...How did I not notice the cold earlier...?_ She shivered again and huddled into as tight a ball as she could manage, chin resting on her knees. _Hope he's cold too..._

_ ...If his reaction is a direct result from me saying that... it would make sense... but it could be because I used his real name all the time... I hate it when people say my surname... either one they use... I get really cruel about it..._

_ ...could be a bunch of stuff I don't know... I still really know next to nothing about him... that can't be true though... He must be very intelligent..._ Mikuru's nose and cheeks were tingling from the cold and so she buried her head between her chest and legs, hair falling in a screen around her face, letting it soak in the little bit of warmth the new position provided.

_ No... He _is_ very intelligent... ... would he be the type to like brain teasers and puzzles...?I doubt he plays them... What else do I even know about him... he doesn't care about appearance... always in that same plain outfit..._

_ ...he's clean... wouldn't know by the way he dresses... clean, but sloppy... _

_ ...is it for show?_

_ ...His nails are meticulously clean... and his hair's never greasy... not when I see him... even though it does look messy..._ The plum eyed girl let out a breath slowly, then took a deep breath of the warm air in through her nose, a small smile appeared on her face. Her shirt smelled just a little like him.

_He drinks lots of coffee... I'm sure... it explains why he can function with such dark eye bags... he must hardly ever sleep... I'm sure he must be L... he must spend a lot of time on the kira case..._

_ How does he have time to look into me then...? The lack of sleep...? Maybe he's getting help... The driver...Quillish Wammy... He trusts him... perhaps there are others...?_

Through the brush in the distance she saw headlights begin to snake in and out, moving up along the road she had walked. The goliath girl stood quickly, the cold hitting her everywhere at once, and gathered her bag. Without a need for thought she rushed down the nearby stairs, hoping to both warm herself and reach the entrance near the bottom of the hill by the time Kano reached it. He pulled up soon after she had reached the bottom, and she went straight to the passenger seat door.

* * *

Flabbergasted - A great word.

The action scene with L from the previous chapter was based off of his knowing corpora. Also I would once more like to thank the readers for reviewing and anyone following the story. R&R


End file.
